As functions of smartphones, wearable devices, and electronic devices mountable on vehicles or bikes (including bicycles) become diversified, services for recording and assisting users' workouts are being provided. For example, electronic devices may collect users' workout records through global positioning system (GPS) or various sensors. Additionally, health applications provided from electronic devices may provide functions for recording and sharing users workouts.
Workout applications/services provided from existing electronic devices provide route (or GPS) information, time information, and so on. For example, when a user records a bike workout, a workout time, a traveling distance, and an average speed may be provided. When elevation information is provided, the height information of a specific geographic position may be provided or the average slope information of an entire route may be provided. For example, a value obtained by dividing a difference between an elevation at an arrival point and an elevation at a start point by a straight route between two points may be provided as elevation information.
In such ways, existing workout related services may provide only basic analysis information such as a workout time, an elevation gain, and an average speed, in relation to an analysis of a workout route or a workout record. However, through such information, it is difficult to know that this workout route is an appropriately matching workout route compared to a user's body conditions or workout abilities (for example, whether it is a too easy or difficult section for a user). For example, if there is an 11-degree slope uphill section in some of a workout route, it is difficult for a general cycle rider to pass this uphill section. However, in existing workout related services, it is difficult for a user to identify such section information easily.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.